A New Beginning
by Ickle-Me
Summary: Harry is now 24 years old, he's grieving over the loss of his family and a few friends, when someone comes along who could maybe help him get through it all.


It was three in the morning the sky outside was slowly changing from the dark navy that it was to a funny shade of orange and red, watching out of the window of the flat above the Leaky Caldron, Harry could see as one or two people made their way down the street, he wasnt sure whether they were going home or going out. He didnt particularly care.  
  
He'd not slept for three days now he was trying his hardest to cast a spell that would allow him to bring his mother, father and god father back to life, he thought that there must be a way of doing it, he was 24 now, it had been a long time since he had left Hogwarts, but after the last few years there when he lost almost everyone he loved or ever cared about he didn't think that he could ever step foot back in the walls of the castle that he used to dream of so fondly and need where he used to need to be.  
  
As he was thinking an owl came flying toward his open window he turned when he heard the hooting and saw that it was Ron Weasley's owl, he felt alot of jealousy towards Ron because he still had everyone he loved, had a comfortable home and a new wife and daughter.  
  
All the years at Hogwarts it had been Ron who envied Harry because of him being famous, but Harry would have changed all that if he could have had at least one day when he could have a normal upbringing with his mother and father and god-father. Tears burnt his already itchy eyes as he thought of it.  
  
He pulled the scroll from the owls leg, he was expecting the owl to turn around and fly back out of the window but it sat looking at him with fascination and pecking at his hand for him to open it and read it, he had before now just tossed them aside he didnt want to hear about whether Ron had been given yet another promotion at The Ministry Of Magic, and didn't want to hear about his happy life.  
  
He knew that he shouldn't think this way because Ron had always been there for him, ever since the day that they had met on the platform 9¾.  
  
He sat and opened the parchment that was in his hands and couldnt believe his eyes.  
  
He read it again and again before placing it on the sideboard where there were pictures of people with happy faces waving at him.  
  
It read: "Hi Harry, Ron here remember your best mate! Well I have something urgent to tell you but I can't say it in writing so I'm coming to see you, it involves Snuffles! I'll be there tomorrow at 8am please come and see me you really need to hear what I have to say. Your friend Ron."  
  
Snuffles was the name that he, Ron and Hermoine had used for Sirius when they where communicating with him or talking about him so that no one knew who they were talking about, but he had died, Harry had seen him fall through the thing behind the curtain at the ministry. He had screamed and tried to follow him but Lupin had pulled him back.  
  
Now why was Ron calling him Snuffles, he could use his real name in a letter, he wasnt in hiding anymore he was dead!  
  
Harry pulled out three pieces of clean piece of parchment, a pot of ink and a quill and began to write there was alot he seemed to need to know but he still wasnt sure whether he was able to look Ron in the eye knowing he had ignored him for so long.  
  
He began to write, one to Dumbledore, and one to Hermoine which were identical to one another.  
  
"Ive just got an owl from Ron, whats going on? Has something happened that I need to know?"  
  
He placed them on the side and began writing to Ron, hopefully he would get it before he had left to come and see Harry.  
  
"Ron, I'm soo sorry that I haven't been in touch with you but things have been difficult, it would be good to see you it's been too long. Whats the big secret? hope this gets to you before you leave."  
  
He tied the three letters to the owls leg, as usual this owl looked like it was slightly crazy, Ron always had daft animals. Well apart from THAT RAT! who turned out to be Peter Pettigew aka Wormtail.. The back stabber who had caused the death of his parents!  
  
He said to the owl, now please take these to Ron, Dumbledore and Hermoine, go straight to Ron he needs his first. 


End file.
